What the Future Holds
by Sakura715
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha helps Kagome out with an extra credit project? Something he'll never forget.


So this is the longest story I've written so far. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary for me to do this? You know I don't own Inuyasha.

**What the Future Holds**

"Are you done yet?" came an impatient voice through the door.

"Just hold your horses! I'll be done in a minute!" Kagome replied. There was a pause.

"Hold my _what_??" came the voice again.

"Er… never mind," Kagome said as she opened her bedroom door.

"It's about time…" Inuyasha trailed off as he looked Kagome up and down. She was looking very pretty in her blue sundress. Kagome blushed under his stare and took the chance to admire him, as well. She and her mother had convinced him to wear the T-shirt and khaki pants her mother had bought for him. The T-shirt was a little snug and left a lot less to the imagination than his fire rat coat.

Her eyes came to rest on his shoes. Those had been the most difficult to get him to wear. At first, they had tried to get him to wear a pair of sneakers, but he flat out refused to wear them, and no amount of ramen could get him to change his mind. Eventually, they coaxed him into a pair of sandals.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes met each other's, and they both looked away, blushing. Inuyasha broke the silence…

"Feh, I agreed to help you out with this extra project thing, not to wait around forever."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have taken so long, if I hadn't spent all that time trying to get you to cooperate," Kagome retorted as she went down the hall. Inuyasha gave a half-hearted "feh" and followed her down the stairs. After saying goodbye to Kagome's mother, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the museum.

"So, why do you have to do this again?" asked Inuyasha. "It seems like a waste of time to me. Who wants to see a bunch of old junk?"

"I _told_ you Inuyasha, my teacher is offering everyone who goes to the museum extra credit. And since I can use all the help I can get because _someone_ won't let me come home to study or take tests, I need to do this." Kagome looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

"It's not my fault we need to find Naraku and destroy him. And why did I need to come with you again?"

"Would you rather I went with Hojo?"

"No," Inuyasha mumbled.

"That's what I thought. Now can we please not argue and enjoy spending time together when there _isn't _someone trying to kill us?"

"Feh."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" They walked along in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Despite what he had said Inuyasha was looking forward to spending time with Kagome without anyone spying on them, trying to embarrass him, or trying to kidnap her. And what made matters even better was that she could have chosen to go with that stupid Hobo, but she chose to go with him. That fact alone made wearing the uncomfortable clothing Kagome forced him to wear all the more bearable. Well, the clothes weren't _that_ bad (although the hat did squash his ears uncomfortably); his clothes were just more comfortable and easier to move in. There was no way he'd be able to fight in these clothes. The only things he _really_ hated were the shoes. It just felt unnatural wearing them on his normally bare feet, but Kagome had told him that they wouldn't allow him in the museum without them. He didn't understand why he would need shoes to walk around in a building, but Kagome insisted. He wasn't too happy about having to leave his Tetsusaiga behind either. Inuyasha really didn't understand Kagome's time sometimes. It made no sense.

Kagome was thinking that it would be very nice to be alone with Inuyasha for once where they were _actually_ alone, and he wouldn't get embarrassed and say something foolish. Maybe _something_ could actually happen between them. With that thought in mind, Kagome reached over and slipped her hand into Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha looked down in surprise to see Kagome's smaller hand grasping his larger one. Looking at her slightly flushed face he turned pink as well, and held her hand in return.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached the museum where there was a special exhibit on the Feudal Era, which Kagome was studying about in her history class.

"Okay, first we have to find my teacher so that he knows I was actually here, and then we can look around." Kagome pulled Inuyasha along until she found her teacher, Mr. Yoshida.

"So, Miss Higurashi you managed to make it. That's good since your grade has been suffering so much because of your '_illnesses_.'" He said as he eyed Inuyasha up and down in a disapproving manner. Inuyasha scowled at the way he was talking to Kagome like she was hiding something and how he was looking at him like he was some kind of criminal. Kagome didn't say anything, but nodded and pulled Inuyasha away after her. Frowning even more, Inuyasha asked, "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why was he talking to you like you did something wrong?"

"Oh well, some people are starting to notice that I couldn't possibly be sick that much, especially not with that many diseases. I would be dead if I had that many. So those people are coming up with their own reasons as to why I'm gone so much. Mr. Yoshida is one of them."

"What kind of reasons?"

"It doesn't matter," Kagome said quickly, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Of course if matters!" Inuyasha was getting very suspicious that something was wrong because of the way Kagome was avoiding his gaze.

"Just drop it."

"No, because what ever they're saying is bothering you, isn't it? So tell me what it is already!"

"Fine! They're just saying that I'm skipping school and spending a lot of my time with boys." Kagome hoped that Inuyasha, in his normally dense ways, wouldn't catch what she meant by that last bit. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.

"They're saying what! They have no right to say that about you! I should kill them all!"

"Well you can't, so just drop it! It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah right! I know you, Kagome, and I know it bothers you." He said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well maybe it does, but there is nothing I can do, and no, you can't beat them up," Kagome said as Inuyasha opened his mouth to interrupt. "I know what the truth is, and that's what matters."

"But…"

"Can't we just enjoy the museum?"

"Fine, but I'm not just going to let this go," he said, frown still in place. Inuyasha took a look around at the room they were in. It was filled with pottery and other pieces of tools that belonged to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha snorted.

"Most of this stuff is junk. What's the big deal about seeing it?"

"Because things found from the past are very valuable and some are considered priceless. The past is very important and people always want to know how things were done then."

"Feh, you could tell 'em that."

"Yeah, but everyone would… Oh no…" Kagome trailed off.

"What?" Inuyasha looked and saw exactly what it was. Kagome's three friends, who never seemed to go_ anywhere _without each other, were heading there way. One of them, Inuyasha didn't know which one, was waving at them.

"Why don't you go wait in the next room it looks like there are a bunch of old swords," Kagome said as she shoved him in the direction of the adjacent room. "I'll get rid of them and meet you there." It wasn't that Kagome didn't want to see her friends; they just didn't have that much in common anymore. And every time Kagome was with them, all they wanted to talk about was Inuyasha, her mysterious "illnesses," and Hojo. It was strange though how as she spent more and more time in the Feudal Era the less she felt she belonged in her time. Home didn't feel like home anymore. She was surprised she hadn't completely failed out of school yet. The only reason she came back was to see her family, whom she did really miss, and to get more supplies. Kagome doubted she would be able to get into college or even go if they were still looking for Naraku then. So what was she supposed to do once everything was resolved? Shaking her head of these thoughts, Kagome went to fend off Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

* * *

Not wanting to talk Kagome's friends, who only seemed to ask him nonstop questions, Inuyasha obeyed Kagome's command to go into the next room. The room contained many old swords and some artwork. The swords look pretty flimsy to Inuyasha. What was so great about them? His Tetsusaiga was much more impressive.

Then something caught his eye. In the corner of the room there was a case in which rested the Shikon jewel. Inuyasha immediately moved to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the jewel was only a replica, but the plaque under the fake jewel caught his attention. It read…

_The legend of the Shikon jewel is one of the most familiar in Japanese history. Its story and bloody history have been told in many ways over the years, but the original story, as found in the writings of the monk Miroku, described the adventures and of a half-demon, Inuyasha, and priestess, Kagome, who fought to protect the jewel from many powerful demons. The story goes on to say that the two, with help from allies, defeat the most powerful of the demons chasing after the jewel and purify it. And despite the many obstacles facing their relationship, the half-demon and priestess eventually married. _

Inuyasha stared at the writing. Then he read the plaque again and then another time after that. Was he imagining things or did that say he was going to marry Kagome? He would have put it off as someone getting their facts wrong if it weren't for the fact that it mentioned Miroku. Could this be right? Would they defeat Naraku and get married? The thought made Inuyasha incredibly happy. He would love nothing more in the world than to marry Kagome and take her as his mate. Suddenly images of Kagome in a pretty white wedding kimono popped into his head. These were followed by thoughts of her holding a dog-eared child. It wasn't the first time he had thought of this, but it _was _the first time he thought it could actually happen…

"What are you looking at?" Kagome had obviously ditched her friends. Inuyasha quickly moved to block the writing; he didn't want things to be awkward between them, which they certainly would be if she saw what the plaque said.

"It's nothing. Just a fake jewel. Come on let's go before someone else you know decides to show up." Inuyasha grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her away from the case. Kagome gave him a confused looked, but followed him. They went through the rest of the museum without much incident, except for when Inuyasha nearly got in a fight with a guard for yelling at Kagome for getting too close to a painting.

"What the hell was that guy's problem?" an angry Inuyasha asked after leaving the museum.

"They have to be careful that no one accidentally damages one of the artifacts. I told you they were priceless."

"He still shouldn't have yelled at you," Inuyasha pouted.

"No, you're the only one allowed to do that, right?" Kagome smiled and reached up to pet one of Inuyasha's ears from under his hat. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away.

"Damn right, I am," Inuyasha mumbled, quickly getting lost in the sensations Kagome was creating with her gentle fingers. Normally, he would have pulled away, not wanting her to know his ears were a weak spot, but thinking about what he had read earlier made him want to just give into her ministrations, a warm feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Kagome tried… she really tried to keep from giggling, knowing it would break the moment, and Inuyasha would pull away, embarrassed. But she couldn't stop herself; he was just so cute leaning into her touch with his eyes closed and a blissful smile on his face. To her astonishment Inuyasha didn't blush and pull away; he merely opened eyes, looked at her, and said…

"What are you laughing at, wench. Don't forget, I know where your weak spots are too." He suddenly moved forward wrap his arm around her and hold her firmly against his side. Kagome recognized the look in his eye and immediately started to struggle.

"No, Inuyasha don't!! _Onegai_!"

"This is what you get for laughing at me!" He brought his clawed hand to tickle her side.

"Stop! Stop!" Kagome cried between laughs, as she attempted to pull his hand away.

"Do you surrender?" Inuyasha growled, with a low voice, in her ear, making her shiver.

"Alright! I surrender! Just stop!" Kagome called out breathlessly, blushing because of the tone of his voice and his closeness. Inuyasha gave her a smug smile and released her. "You know, it's really not fair. I don't know where you're ticklish."

"That's cause I ain't ticklish," he replied, smug smile still in place.

"Well at least I know that you _do _like it when someone touches your ears."

"Feh, I only like it when _you_ touch my ears, Kagome." Inuyasha's gaze turned warm. Kagome blinked at him and blushed. What had gotten into him? He was acting uncharacteristically forward. She'd thought he might be a little more open since it was just the two of them, but this was more than she expected.

Inuyasha, himself, wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. He attributed his oddly open behavior to the writing on the plaque and the fact he was all alone with Kagome, where he could be himself and no one would make fun of him. He wasn't all that concerned though, especially since Kagome was blushing a pretty shade of pink. He _loved_ it when she blushed; she was so beautiful then.

"So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Well, we could go get something to eat," Kagome answered, desperately trying to get rid of her blush. Inuyasha's stomach growling was all the answer she needed. Grabbing his hand once more, she pulled him down the street, unable to suppress another giggle.

* * *

Upon reaching Wacdonalds, Kagome left Inuyasha waiting outside, knowing he wouldn't like the crowd of noisy people inside, to order there food, which they planned to eat in the park. They found a nice shady spot under a large tree, and Kagome began to take out there food, which Inuyasha eyed dubiously.

"What is all that stuff, Kagome?" he questioned.

"These are cheeseburgers and these are french-fries," she explained, holding up each item as she described it. Inuyasha sniffed them curiously. "They won't bite, Inuyasha. Trust me; you'll like them, considering your taste for junk food."

Frowning Inuyasha asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just try it," she wheedled, holding the cheeseburger under his nose. Inuyasha decided to listen, considering all the other food that came from Kagome's time was good (especially the ramen). Unwrapping the wrapper, Inuyasha took a tentative bite.

"Wow, this is really good!" Inuyasha said, the look on his face similar to when he first tasted ramen. Kagome started to laugh again.

"As good as ramen?"

"Nothing is as good as ramen," he said seriously.

Kagome giggled some more and started to eat her food.

* * *

"So did you enjoy today, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they walked up the stairs to the shrine.

"Yea, I guess. Especially that food."

"Was that the _only_ thing you liked about today?"

"Yep, what else is there?" Kagome hit Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Chuckling he said, "I'm just kidding." He took her hand, "I liked spending time with you, just you." A light blush sprinkled across his nose.

"That's sweet, Inuyasha." Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Feh," he said in an attempt to appear nonchalant and not embarrass himself. They reached the top of the stairs.

"We should do this more often."

"I'd like that," he said softly. Inuyasha suddenly realized that this would probably be the last time he would have Kagome completely to himself for awhile since they were going back the next day. When she started to walk to the house he pulled her back by the hand in his grasp. Steeling his nerves and gathering his courage as he thought of what he had read earlier, he began,

"Kagome, I…" He wasn't sure how to do this; he didn't have much experience. Apprehension filled him. Remembering this would be his last chance, for who knew how long, he pulled her closer, leaned down, and kissed her.

She froze, and for a split second he thought she was going to push him away. That was until she sighed and kissed back. He was elated and wrapped his arm around her waist, his other hand threading itself in her thick black hair. He reveled in her sweet taste and the way she just _fit_ in his arms.

Kagome couldn't believe it, Inuyasha was kissing _her_. Considering how shy he was, she thought she would be the one to initiate their second kiss, but she wasn't going to complain. His mouth was surprisingly soft against hers, and she felt her knees go weak. Unable to enjoy her first kiss with him, due to certain circumstances, this was much better; no better yet it was _wonderful_.

When he pulled away, his eyes were soft, and he was panting softly.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked, feeling dazed as her heart went a mile a minute.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No, but it seems sudden."

"I read something that made me realize some things." Kagome gave him a curious look. To prevent further questions, he bent down to give her a chaste kiss and started to pull her towards the house.

He wasn't quite ready to tell Kagome all his feelings for her, and he doubted he would be until their quest was done. But that didn't mean he couldn't deepen his relationship with her (when no prying eyes were present). He thought about the plaque again, glancing at Kagome, who still had a confused look on her flushed face. He really hoped it was right.

He really, _really_ hoped it was right.

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

Glossary:

_Onegai_: please

_Owari_: the end

A/N: Please review!


End file.
